Death
by Asami-chann
Summary: An unknown darkness drew me in. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it. My body was heavy, slowly feeling like it was lifting.


An unknown darkness drew me in. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it. My body was heavy slowly, feeling like it was lifting.

I couldn't figure out what it was, but it was a new feeling, one that felt a lot better as each second passed.

A few flashes of images filled my mind, finally beating Yuki just a moment before this started, meetign Tohru and admitting to her that I loved her.

_Snap out of it Kyo, _I told myself as my body felt like it was brand new and I could move it anyway I wanted.

"KYO! KYO HOLD ON!!" Tohru's voice shouted at me. I froze in fear. I knew that I shouldn't feel like this. I was just beaten so badly I could barely move and Yuki couldn't breathe as he collapsed beside me.

I had slowly risen to my feet and tried to prepare to fight Yuki as soon as he could stand. Shigure had come beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kyo. You've beaten him. He can't fight anymore. You've won. Now lay down before you pass out too," Shigure said. The memory reminded me of the way my body ached. We had fought like we never had before. Yuki had agreed reluctantly.

"A fight until the first person cannot stand, even if its a fight to the death," I had offered earlier. Tohru was sitting worried beside Shigure, unable to help the situation in any way.

I looked at my side, there was blood around me in a pool, my hand touching down the side of my body. My hand felt like it went in a cold moist hole. I lifted my hand up, drowned in blood. There was like a stab wound that started to ache again. Blood was pouring out of me like I had been stabbed.

A flash fills my mind as I look at the broken fence. I remember now. I fell on the fence post and it stabbed about an inch or two into me. Tohru was horrified as I got up and faced Yuki again.

"Kyo! Kyo! There are ambulances coming! It's ok! Just hold on! I'm sorry... I should have tried to stop you! I'm sorry Kyo!" Tohru ranted. I brushed a hand through her long brown hair and brought her lips close to mine.

"I'll be fine," I tried to reasure before I kissed her gently, though my voice was sounding cracked and like all of my energy had been drained from it. Tohru nodded as tears fell from her eyes onto my face. She was like an angel to me. The only person to care and accept me truely other than Shishou, but his grandfather was the cat too.

I felt Tohru's warm hands start to feel like they were pulling away as my eyes watched her stay collapsed over my body and holding me so tightly her body was shaking. I couldn't feel her. I couldn't feel anything.

"Kyo?!" Tohru said again though her voice sounded distant. My eyes showed me a picture like the ones the science teacher used to show of the universe, but I felt like I was travelling throught the galaxies with so many flashes of light. "KYO!!" Tohru's voice echoed so quietly I could barely hear it. My eyes grew cloudy as the colour started to fade. I could barely hear Yuki's coughing and spluttering because of his asthma anymore. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I looked up and saw where I was again but no Tohru, no Shigure, no Yuki. No one there at all. My body was better and felt like I could breathe properly again.  
"Kyo," A gentle voice said to me. I looked around as I sat up and saw Kyoko looking at me with a gentle smile. I started to freak out.

"What? Where am I? Kyoko?" I rambled on.

"Kyo. Calm down and take a deep breath," Kyoko told me. There was a strange light emitting from around her. "I need you to fight this place. Try and get back to earth. If you even give up for a second then you'll be stuck here in between the worlds with me. God will only accept you into heaven if you try to fight death," Kyoko tried to gently explain. This was weird to me. God was meant to accept everyone no matter what. I tried to fight this place and return but it was difficult. "Kyo. Breathe and imagine here you were. Remember every feeling you felt just before you came here. Do that for Tohru, please," Kyoko pleaded.

I imagined Shigure's estate where I was in a heap with Tohru latching onto me. I started to feel everything again just as my heart started to beat oddly. As soon as I thought I was back, I was pulled away again.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried as I brushed my hand through her hair again and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I can't fight it any longer," I tried to say but it was barely a whisper. Tohru nodded somewhat understandingly.

"I...I understand Kyo," Tohru said as she tried to show a cheery smile. I stopped fighting. I had nothing left to fight it with. Just before everything was taken from me, I felt Tohru kiss me passionately, her tongue exploring every crease in my mouth. I returned the kiss. I wanted to remember this moment if I couldn't make it.

My eyes re-entered the place with Kyoko. Kyoko smiled at me as I felt warmth fill my body. She stroked a hand through my orange hair.

"It's hard, isn't it Kyo?" Kyoko chuckled.

-+-+--------------------------+-+------------+-+--------------------------+-+-

Yuki woke with a jump. The white sheets on his body fell off his chest and onto his lap.

"Kyo!" He stressed. Shigure in the chair beside the hospital bed with Ayame and Mine. "Kyo! Is he alright?" Yuki asked again. Shigure gave a sad smile.

"Kyo is dead Yuki," Shigure tried to say gently. Yuki froze.

_I killed him. How could I kill him? I mean, I... I told him to stop but he didn't listen. I-I couldn't do anything once my asthma started up again. It's not my... I couldn't have... _Yuki said as he started to cough again.

"Yuki, you need to take it easy. Your asthma is really bad at the moment. We were about to loose you too there for a moment," Shigure tried to comfort.

"And Tohru?" Yuki asked inbetween coughs as they started to slow.

"Tohru is where she needs to be at the moment," Ayame said seriously.

-+-+--------------------------+-+------------+-+--------------------------+-+-

Tohru lay latched onto Kyo's body as he lay motionless in the hospital bed. Arisa and Saki were beside her with their hands on her shoulders to try and comfort their crying friend.

"Tohru, you should go home and rest. We can come back when you wake up again," Arisa tried to reason.

"Thats a good idea,"

Tohru walked down the path, as her body felt like she walked into something.

-+-+--------------------------+-+------------+-+--------------------------+-+-

I felt something against my shoulder. For just that moment Tohru and I had touched between the two seperate dimensions, I saw her and felt her touch. Her smell filled me. For one moment, we were together again.

-+-+--------------------------+-+------------+-+--------------------------+-+-

**24 years later**

Tohru pushed Arisa from the screeching sound. It was ear piercing as Tohru felt the impact. She was flung from the front of the truck onto the front yard of her own home. Arisa froze in shock. Tohru had just sacrificed herself for her and was injured badly. She was barely concious.

Tohru was so stressed that she was jumping around searching for Arisa.

"Tohru. Calm down and take a deep breath," I told her, "I need you to fight this place. Try and get back to earth. If you even give up for a second then you'll be stuck here in between the worlds with me. God will only accept you into heaven if you try to fight death." This was weird to her just like it had been to me. She tried to fight this place and return but it was difficult. "Tohru. Breathe and imagine here you were. Remember every feeling you felt just before you came here. Do that for everyone else, please," I pleaded as I held her close.

Tohru imagined Shigure's estate where she was in a heap with Arisa latching onto her. As soon as she thought she was back, she was pulled away again.

"Tohru!" Arisa shouted as she tried to wake Tohru from her near death. But, alas, even Tohru Honda could not fight death itself.

Her eyes re-entered the place. I smiled at her as I felt the warmth fill her body. She stroked a hand through my orange hair.

"It's hard, isn't it Tohru?" Kyoko chuckled beside me. There was a flash of light as the answer hit me.

We weren't unaccepted by heaven.

We were waiting for Tohru.


End file.
